Beautiful Stranger
by yin13147
Summary: AU. Momo is a prostitute that got pregnant. Refusing to abort the baby, she's left destitute. Lucky enough, an albino student strangely shunned by his peers takes her in. UlquiMomo, gift for Dark Little World, warning for a little lemon
1. Pink Champagne

**Disclaimer: Nothing related to Bleach belongs to me. I'm just writing to express my imagination. This is for Dark Little World, who is one of the few people whose reviews in some of my stories made me feel that I'm not neglected.  
**

* * *

_9 inch heels come marching in to please a black tied dirty old man._  
_ Staring, sweating, barely caring, slurring, "Break me in." _

_*Porcelain and the Tramps - Red Light District*_

The fact that a young sixteen year-old girl with long purplish-black hair, dark brown eyes, medium height, and a slim and slender body would attract so many men though she's not as busty as the others.

She looked so virginal, anyone would lust for her at first sight.

It was another night when Momo Hinamori would give men her 'services'.

From noon to evening, fifteen men asked for it and despite of age she did her job. Whether they were already middle-aged or married or teens, as long as she would get the money she needed to survive, it didn't matter.

She would endure it all and would spend herself all over again.

But right now, her latest customer made her feel like it was her first time.

All her clothes and her customer's clothes were littered on the floor, and the plain bed big enough for two was squeaking back and forth.

"Ahh! Unn... ah... hmm..." she cried in pleasure, her legs over the man's shoulders. Her hands clutched on the sheets, and her head moved left and right. She felt wet all over, and it allowed him greater access to plunge into her being.

Since three years ago, she was so used to sex that she would rarely scream but this time he her to the highest levels of ecstasy.

"Go... deeper..." It was so hard to breath that her words were almost no more but moans but he heard her clearly and slammed into her, hitting something inside that made her vision explode to white for a second.

"You're... kuu... good... hiii... at this... aah... " she complimented, and he smirked, giving her bottom a few smacks but she took the pain for pleasure.

"Hahh... ahh..." When she felt close to her climax, she embraced his neck and he spread her legs wide while lifting her to a new position where she was sitting on his lap.

Wet sounds of skin slapping against skin reached her ears and she lustfully licked her lips. "Enjoying it?" he groaned. A wet kiss served as his answer.

She thought that he was going to release, but he slowed down and stopped before pulling out.

Her lips frowned down in disappointment and confusion. "What are you doing, Grimmjow?" She got her answer when he turned her around and entered her again, and she whined softly as they continued in moving again on the bed. While thrusting in her, the bluenette groped her A-cup chest and her mouth parted completely open to let out louder and sweeter moans.

"Oh god..." she gasped in excitement when he mashed her two breasts together, teasing the pink and erect buds.

"Please... you don't need to hold back." He read between the lines and made his movements harder as her womanhood swallowed his erection completely. "Shit... you're fucking tight..."

It didn't take long now until she screamed, her fluids gushing out her and mixing with his hot seed. They weren't supposed to come inside her, but he was so good that she forgot the rule and moaned a little when he withdrew his limp member.

"That was a $200 worth of sex, right?"

She mischievously smiled as a yes and he left after changing. She stayed on her bed, completely naked and spent. Soon, when she came back to her senses after wallowing in a fantasy of wild sex and pleasure, she softly sobbed.

After the last of her family died in a plane crash, she quit school and resorted to prostitution to make money for food and to stay in a shabby apartment complex that was the cheapest among all she looked up.

Even though it felt good every time she would do her job with random but definitely perverted strangers, she still yearned for a better life, and after three years of doing the same thing everyday, she wasn't making an progress at all.

* * *

The next morning, Momo rushed to the toilet and hurled everything that she ate yesterday, the sour taste making her eyes water. "_Did I eat something bad?_" She looked at the mess that she threw up and the lower half of her body collapsed on the floor.

She felt something twitch in her womb. It was a little painful, but what mattered more right now was that she had an extremely empty stomach again. The taste of the vomit still lingered on his tongue.

"How much do I have again?" She lazily got up and like she was so dizzy, walked to the cookie jar under her bed where she kept all the money she earned and didn't spend yet.

"$574." She sadly frowned, but she took a bath and dressed in a revealing outfit of a miniskirt and a sleeveless shirt that covered only her chest.

For a few days after that she continued her job in laying with men and tiring her whole mind and body everyday, until she realized from the repeated vomiting that she has a living being in her.

"So you're telling me that we did it while you're having a baby? You surely screwed it up, kid." the man beside her bed spoke. He didn't mean it as an insult, but rather an exclaim of surprise.

Her place was dripping wet after three rounds of doing it it didn't matter.

"I really have to abort it, right?" she asked, rubbing her belly.

At least her stomach didn't swell yet. It had been barely two weeks since she got pregnant.

"Either that or your later customers will notice and won't want to fuck you. I'm not saying I didn't have fun, but you know what I mean."

She's glad that at least she has one guest that is understanding. Perverted yes, but not a bad guy and offered a little advice. "I'm not sure if I can do that." she quietly admitted, and he left a few minutes later to take care of other things.

* * *

Before the owner would have the chance to kick her out for she could no longer afford rent, she checked out even though it wasn't a good idea. It's been four months now and she bought more food than she would normally buy for she immediately got cravings and an extremely large appetite.

It caused her to spend almost everything she had. She knew that would happen but she couldn't help herself.

And now she's penniless and carried her luggage full of nothing but clothes, a pillow and a blanket while she wore a conservative outfit.

In the end, she chose not to kill the baby. "My precious little one, I wonder if we'll be alright." she whispered at the child inside her while rubbing it for comfort. No one wanted to have sex with her anymore.

Who would want to spend their time with a woman?

She could have abandoned her baby but after making a huge mistake by giving up her virginity for millions of men, she didn't want to make another bug and stupid mistake by killing an innocent being that had yet to see the world for him or herself.

There was no hope left, and her back rested against the brick wall of a tall but gloomy building. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, and no one turned an eye to her or even showed pity.

How corrupt Karakura Town had become...

* * *

_"Hello?" No one talked to him, but they all glared at him. They took notice of him, he was sure, but they decided not to say anything at him._

What just happened to make him the outcast?

It was suddenly weird for him. Everybody suddenly treated him like an enemy, or at least like someone they should ignore. What did he do? He was sure he didn't do anything to make them shun him.

But it didn't stop him from doing all his case studies properly and submitting his theses without being late. Right now, Ulquiorra walked home with his backpack almost empty and his stomach silently asking for dinner.

The sky grew dark as the sun set so it would give sunlight to the other half of the world, but he didn't want to take the bus for it would be a waste of money.

He walked slower and now he was in front of his home that by coincidence, rests beside an apartment complex. But before he entered, he heard shivering on his left and he saw a young woman with a swollen belly in a painful, breathing deeply to fight the evening cold.

Ulquiorra never felt pity for anybody before.

But maybe this one was really trying to pull through that he couldn't help but not want to leave her there for the whole night, knowing that she might freeze to death.

* * *

"Hmmm..." Her head felt heavy but she wondered why was she lying down on something soft. Wasn't she supposed to be resting at the side of the street?

And then at the sight of a simple, clean room illuminated by white light, she realized that someone nursed her for the night.

"You're okay?" a blank voice asked.

She looked at her right and caught the image of a young, handsome man in his nineteenth year, with pale skin, dark green eyes, and hair that was darker than night. "I'm fine. But who are you?"

He bluntly answered, "Ulquiorra Schiffer, a college student."

"Oh. I'm Momo Hinamori, a homeless girl with no education." Obviously, she would not tell him that she's a whore or she would be kicked out with no second thought.

"I saw you trying to sleep near my house, I couldn't find it in me to leave you out in the cold." The monotone in his voice sounded creepy, but she could tell that he's not a bad person. "You're homeless?"

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. There was no room for denying so she just nodded but looked away. "By the way, thank you for helping me." she smiled, drinking hot tea he gave her. "Don't mention it." he replied, sounding as deadpan as always.

A pause occurred. Momo fiddled with the half-empty cup.

"You can live here for a while, until you get the chance to get back on your feet." he offered. The girl looked too pitiful to take care of just for one night.

Momo almost cried at the question that could just save her life, and she immediately made her answer, forever full of gratitude for him. "Sure! Thanks! I really..." She finally gave in and let the tears flow. Ulquiorra calmed her down a little by patting her back.

"Were you telling the truth? It wasn't a joke?" she asked. "Do I have a reason to joke around?" And that was true. He never joked around. He was serious.

* * *

**A/N: Marissa-san, I hope you loved this for there will be more coming up. Sadly, this won't be a daily update but I won't abandon the story. Right now, I'm getting the need to write more fics about characters that rarely or never meet but would make a good match together. XD**

**Please review, guys. :D  
**


	2. Green Float

**Disclaimer: Nothing related to Bleach belongs to me. I'm just writing to express my imagination. This is for Dark Little World, who is one of the few people whose reviews in some of my stories made me feel that I'm not neglected.**

* * *

One week went by. There was no progress at all with Momo's skills in cooking.

Aside from that, she didn't make any progress in anything at all, let alone trying to get herself a job.

The kitchen was always a mess when she would try making something to eat, and she had to be lucky that Ulquiorra was quiet and lenient enough to take care of all the mess without getting mad at her.

Despite his kindness, she wanted to help around the house to pay back the debt she owes him; the debt of letting her stay in his house.

Whenever she would look for a job, she realized that she had no skill in anything else. She was too caught up in her sex escapades with men that she forgot how to take care of herself when she had to.

She never cleaned her apartment, and would just dump her clothes in the cleaners across the street. When it came to food, she would rely on fast food or treats from the convenience stores. She always relied on other things and not herself.

Momo was what others say, incompetent. When she dumped all the dishes in the sink, she almost cried that she couldn't wash them and the only thing she could do was put in the basin then she sat on the ground.

"I wonder how I'll ever be able to repay Ulquiorra-san." Her clothes that became over-sized at the abdominal area thanks to the enlargement of her belly hid her child.

But of course Ulquiorra would know the truth soon enough. She's already in her second trimester. And he wasn't a stupid man. She had to act so cautious around him to hide the truth, and would make up the lie that she's kind of fat.

Her feet was not yet that swollen, but soon it would no longer fit into her slippers. Along with her belly, it may be the okay kind of round for now but soon it would be so big that she'll be busted in a while.

It was annoying that she had to worry about how she could not fend for herself alone, and about the fact that Ulquiorra will know about her pregnancy and about how she got pregnant.

* * *

_Crash!_

A plate broke as it got accidentally tipped over, but when Momo tried to pick it up she cut her fingers and she licked it off instantly. "Oww..."

"I'll do it myself. You don't pick shards of glass with your bare hands. Everyone knows that." He didn't sound mad, but she felt more bad about herself because of that, not that he intended to insult her. It was just a coincidence.

"Please, let me help with anything." she pleaded, her knees about to fall down again.

Ulquiorra replied, "You don't have to. I'll take care of these myself, so you can just rest." He left afterwards with the shards on a dust pan and she silently shed tears.

Would there be any way for her to reward him for the kindness he showed her? Thanks to her upbringing that was impossible.

She immediately wiped the drops away when Ulquiorra came back. Whether she's clumsy or not, she would do anything to return the favor.

* * *

He almost wanted to ask them what exactly made them treat him like he was someone not worth talking to. Of course, he knew better and knew that they wouldn't answer him. His professors wouldn't notice that, of course. They're too busy with their work.

The weather was cloudy today but it was better than the bright sun making him sweat when he just went through a lot of quizzes yesterday. All what he wants today was to just eat and sleep.

Too lazy to walk, he finally took the bus and sat down, watching the whole town pass by him at such speed.

Ulquiorra never took someone in before, but of course he noticed something that he knew the girl would never tell until she had to.

He knew that she was with child but at her age, anyone would be too unwilling to tell anybody about it. She looked troubled at times even though she didn't notice him noticing the solemn faces she'd make once in a while.

It's been only almost a fortnight, and yet he felt so concerned for the girl. Among every girl he knew, she was entirely different.

Though she did make a mess a lot of times, he didn't care. At least there was someone who would liven things up in his life now that his peers are suddenly putting him off the group.

She was kind, sweet, and not annoying. There was nothing about her that's annoying. The only thing about her that bothered him was her pregnancy, but he would wait until she would be brave enough to confess.

But by the time he heard sobbing behind the door of his home, the need to sleep was gone. He entered and saw Momo wearing loose clothes again, her cheeks stained with cold tears.

She flinched at seeing him and tried to go back upstairs, her face full of shame and embarrassment but he grabbed her wrist to keep her from running away. "What's upsetting you?"

The brunette just sniffed and even her lashes had small traces of tears on them, with her nose being so red and runny. "I..." She had difficulty speaking for her clogged nose would get in the way of her words.

The albino gently led her back to the living room and left for a while to get water. He offered her a glass which she accepted and both drank in silence. He waited until her breath started to calm down.

"Now, can you tell me what happened to you? Why are you crying?" he asked, ignoring that she made a mess again. He would clean them up with not much difficulty anyway. Her lips clamped together and she nervously looked away. He didn't mind, she seemed so upset that she would hesitate. "Sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry that I can't do anything to help. I'm not useful to you at the very least, as I do nothing but destroy everything." It confused him at first, but then it became clear as crystal.

"You helped me when no one else did, and saying thanks is not enough so I tried to be of use around the house. But I admit it. I don't know anything about cooking or cleaning, and I'm very unfit for getting a job. I'd probably just stay like this for the rest of my life because whatever I do, nothing will happen."

"That's not true. I don't know exactly what happened to you before we met aside from the fact you had no one home to live in, but... since you're so eager, I'll teach you how to take care of things here."

Her sad expression disappeared so fast that it was like she was never sad, for she was already smiling and for the next two weeks he taught her what she needed to know. She continued keeping her pregnancy from her, and he kept that fact that he already knew about it a secret.

It would only be soon enough when both would have to talk about the same thing.

* * *

**A/N: Only one month left for me until it's time to go back to school again. What a waste. Sorry but I can't help but feel unhappy about it. Remember to review and you'll get a big hug from me, but the one who deserves the biggest hug is Dark Little World since this fic is a gift for her.  
**


	3. Yellow Tea

******Disclaimer: Nothing related to Bleach belongs to me. I'm just writing to express my imagination. This is for Dark Little World, who is one of the few people whose reviews in some of my stories made me feel that I'm not neglected.**

* * *

Running out a store, Momo happily kissed her first paycheck.

She finally got a job since a month. It was small, but it was worth it. She was a cashier in a dress shop, and the manager immediately knew she was pregnant but didn't mind. He taught her how to manage things with the machine and how to talk to people, and now she was no longer incompetent.

Getting a part-time job proved that, and she kissed the check again. But Momo stopped for a moment when she felt vomit rising up her throat, and she had no choice but to puke on the trash can and let people watch with noses wrinkled in disgust.

"Ohhh..." she groaned, wiping some vomit off her lips.

Turning to her right, she saw light blue hair and there was no mistaking it. It was one of her best customers, and most likely the father of the child.

She never cared much about who was the father before, but now, remembering the time when she performed her services for him, there was only one among the million people she slept with who would make her pregnant. But she wasn't sure if she's mad or not towards him. All what she felt right now was pure shock.

"Grimmjow." Seeing her, he waved at her as if nothing bad happen, as if he didn't even see how big her stomach had become, now that she's about to end her second trimester. And the weird thing is, it would be obvious enough for Ulquiorra to know the truth but she had to be grateful that he didn't say anything to trouble both of them.

But it wasn't the subject right now.

"Umm..." Her hesitating voice was enough to stop him from walking, and he approached her with a slight scowl on his face.

"How long has it been..." she asked, her voice sounding far from normal. "Almost six months." he replied, and looked down at her belly when he finally noticed. "You're pregnant? But..."

She shrugged, "That was why I called your name just now. Because..."

"Someone fucked you wrong and messed you up?" She almost got pissed at the words but it wasn't important. Momo didn't know how to say what she had to say in the right way, so she just told her straightforwardly.

"You're the father of this child." She expected a moment of silence for the words to process in his head, but it took only five seconds for him to respond to her words. "Bullshit."

Like a pike going through the heart, she choked from the word that just insulted the baby that was resting deeply in her womb. "What..." He walked away before she could finish her sentence and now she was too hurt to call him again, but she didn't miss that ice cold glare he shot at her.

Momo tried not to cry and just walked back home. She stared not at the road ahead of her but rather at her swollen feet that started to bloat and bloat by each day. It looked horrible to look at, but it wasn't as horrible to the simple but blunt denial that Grimmjow spat at her.

* * *

Though he's trying to adjust to the fact that almost no one's talking to him anymore and are not willing to, it's still hard to think of a reason why.

He walked home without the help of transportation and opened the door but again he saw a few mess on the floor. But somehow it was just littered food wrappers and nothing more. There were a lot of them, even the trash cans were full of them.

Hearing munching sounds, he walked in the dining area where Momo consumed every bit of anything that was edible in the ref, and after gobbling on the cake she cried but wiped it off with the skirt part of her dress.

"What happened this time?" he asked, picking up the garbage and shoving it in the plastic bin as she sniffed, wiping her red and puffy nose. "I have something to confess to you, Ulquiorra. But I'm sure you know this already, no matter how much I try to cover it up."

Maybe she was going to tell him now, and he sat on a chair in front of her, his ears ready to absorb any word that she'll say. "What is it you want to tell me?"

"You have to promise me first that you won't laugh at me or think of me as a bitch for this." Her eyes were full of hope, hope that he would still appreciate her and not hate her. He already knew the truth since they met. But he never had any negative opinion of her, so he nodded and she swallowed deeply.

"... I'm pregnant, since six months ago."

"You got raped?" She shook her head. "Not actually." she sighed, rubbing her forehead but he offered her hot water to calm her down. She downed the drink and continued, "When I was still 13, I had a good family, and the normal life. Everything was alright and I had no problem. But when my parents were away for a business trip, their plane crashed down to the sea and I only heard about their demise a few days later. Now I had no choice. I was so shocked, but I knew already then that I still had to provide for myself. I had no close relative to help me pay for school, so I quit and decided to become a..."

"A what?" She almost cried from fear, so she held her hands that it would almost break her bones. "A prostitute." His eyes enlarged and he felt a gasp in his throat that tried coming out his mouth but he stayed quiet.

"For three years, it's the same thing everyday. Sleep with guys, get their pay, and I get to feed myself and stay in a lousy apartment. But after with one customer, I got myself a kid and now here I am. Wandering in the streets, found by you, and trying to keep this a secret until just a few minutes ago."

She drank another glass of water even though it slightly burned her tongue. "You can kick me out now, if you want." she murmured, her head down and she looked at her feet again.

"I won't. I knew since the beginning." She gasped loudly, and tried not to scratch her throat from the anxiety that was eating at her. "You... what?"

"I knew. I'm not stupid, but knowing at your age I thought that you got raped and ran away from your home and I didn't want to impose on you since I could see the troubled look on your face." he said, his eyes turning solemn for the first time in a long, long while.

"You... don't think I'm a stupid slut... even though I..."

"No. I understand your ordeal. And I think..." He paused for a moment and scratched his hair. "I think it should be fair enough to tell you about mine." Momo gasped, her head rising back up like a light seesaw switching places. "That's not..."

Ulquiorra held out a hand, telling her that there was no room to stop him and to just let him speak. "Please." pleaded Ulquiorra, in a tone that had slight emotion in it. She choked when she felt her heart rising up and nodded softly.

"Like you, I had a family and life was alright until they got in an accident but this time it was in a car crash." summarized the albino, his mind replaying that event. "Good enough, I had an older cousin in this town that took me in and raised me until I was 18, and I lived here since but she would still give me my allowance every month and we would get in touch once in a while. I thought that with my friends, I would get by just fine but until recently they started to treat me like an outcast."

He almost laughed at himself for how could it happen, but didn't and just breathed through his nose. "I don't know why, but I guess it just happened and they won't tell me. Sorry if it's not a s tragic as yours."

Her eyes shaking with sympathy, she held his hand and caressed the cold hand with her warm one. "It may be not, but it's still bad. We both lost the people important to us, but at least you didn't live the life I did."

Through the absence of sound that followed, they agreed and felt depressed now that old wounds are reopened but it had to happen some time soon.

"Hey, to get our minds off these..." Momo brought up, her big feet quivering from the unusual cold that formed from the tension in the atmosphere. "Why don't we... go out and have fun... together?"

Blinking a few times, he tilted his head to the side a little. "I wouldn't mind. Now?"

"Sure, now wouldn't hurt. Let's just change." With a short laugh that only his family brought out him, both walked upstairs but went to separate rooms to change their clothes.

* * *

**A/N: Yahoo! Finally it's done! By the way, I read Bitter Virgin which made me of the plot for this. If you read it, tell me what you think about that manga. :D**


	4. Black Coffee

******Disclaimer: Nothing related to Bleach belongs to me. I'm just writing to express my imagination. This is for Dark Little World, who is one of the few people whose reviews in some of my stories made me feel that I'm not neglected.**

* * *

Momo could only wear a very loose but comfortable sea-green one piece type with flat brown sandals that were lucky enough to fit her feet. She let her hair down but placed a few bobby pins on the side so none of her stray bangs would fall and bother her sight.

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra wore a plain white shirt with black pants and sneakers that made him look like the average teen if it weren't for his odd complexion. He picked up his wallet and his phone, and counting how much he had he realized he has to deposit some of his money some time soon or his wallet would be stuffed with so many bills and coins.

Both almost laughed when they walked out their rooms at the same time but just left the house quietly, their feet moving slowly among the familiar streets.

"Where are we going?" she asked, narrowly avoiding a pole that almost hit her head as she was in a daze. "I don't want to go to the mall. It's too crowded there today." he sighed. "How do you know?"

"It's always like that on a Friday. I lived here for a long while now, so you can note a few things to yourself to spare the time of suffocating in a large mall where there are too many people and you have to wait for an hour or two until you get what you order." It brought out a cheeky laugh from her even though he said it like a robot, but it just made his words even funnier to her. He didn't mind. Rather, he was relieved that she started to feel happy again.

"So where are we going?" she breathed out after a long minute of laughing.

"There's a diner not far from here. It's small, but the food's good, the people are nice, and some would even sing there to give life to the place. When I was still living with my cousin, she would take me there on my birthday and we would eat."

_It was one of the very few times that I would smile_, he thought but didn't allow the words to be spilled out and ruin the mood. She kept on smiling, and he wanted it to stay like that because he's not in the mood to see her upset, and he never will be in that mood.

* * *

"This is the place? Not too shabby, I guess."

"It's very old now, but the service is still as good as ever. You go in first."

"No, I'm a little scared." Momo whimpered while fidgeting.

Her face was blushing and she muttered quiet nonsense, letting him know that with the exception of the johns she'd sleep with for their money, she's pretty inexperienced with interacting normally with people.

"Fine, then we'll go in together."

Clasping her hand, they walked in and she blushed even more but it was because she feared that he could feel the strong pulses on her wrist. She didn't even get why her pulses are like that, but maybe she had to ignore that fact for now.

They're hanging out to forget their conversation.

So they shouldn't screw it all up.

"_God... I don't pray to you much but please help me._" she wished in her head, sourly frowning out of the tension building up in her chest.

In all the paranoia and nervousness making her a wreck, she imagined all the customers staring at her like a circus freak and the whole pressure made her give away.

"_In the end, I ruined it._"

Ten minutes later...

Her eyelids lazily opened and the light almost blinded her, but seeing Ulquiorra washed all the feeling of sleepiness away. In front of her was a plate of toasted bread mixed with peanut butter and butter.

He was already eating his meal, and he looked like nothing happened. "Eh? Didn't I faint?"

The albino resisted the need to chuckle at her, and answered calmly, "You did. I knew you were edgy before we went in, but I never thought you would even pass out." He looked at her plate, and she didn't take a bite yet.

To goad her into eating it already, he tried to snatch it off her plate but she immediately caught his hand, as her stomach growled like hell that it even caught the attention of others.

"Oh, to hell with it." she swatted his hand off and ate all the bread in only one second. He sighed, wishing that she would at least be a little less shy but then again, he liked that side of her as well.

It was funny. And it was cute.

"Here you go." a young but kind-looking waiter called, and both nodded as thanks before he left to serve another customer. Giving grace, they fed on it and Ulquiorra watched as Momo ate what was five times the food on his table before he started to eat.

"Are you mad that I passed out?" she asked with a bloated mouth. He shook his head, "No. Kind of surprised, though. But it's fine. I've seen people do worse."

She exhaled the tension out of her, feeling calm again thanks to his assurance. Then, the lights above them suddenly turned off but the lights on the small stage were turned on.

"Looks like someone will sing." A young girl about Momo's height with black hair and indigo eyes walked to the stage and took a chair to sit on it. Her hand pointed the mic to her mouth and called for everyone's attention.

"Test. Test. Okay, uhh... it's my first time playing this in public so I hope you enjoy this song, dedicated to someone dear to me." The people kindly settle and continue eating their meals as she made a few sounds of the guitar, playing it skillfully without making any mistakes.

Thanks to her horrible lifestyle back then, she got so used to punk music, rhythm and blues, and heavy metal that she forgot all the other genres of music.

Country music. It was her mother's favorite music and they would listen to a few tracks on the radio and she would sing along with her parents when she was a kid.

She almost cried at the memory of being at the back seat of the car, but saved the tears for later. Ulquiorra paid for such good food for her and so they would act like nothing sad happened today. "_Don't spoil anything._"

As her mouth swallowed in all the tasty food, the pure and heartfelt words of the girl's song were absorbed into her ears and told her how much she missed three years of her life that she could as a normal human.

"_No. No tears. Please... I had no choice. Don't torture me. I don't want to remember._" She chewed on her food as hard as she could until she could be able to bite the spoon and fork off their handles. Yet she knew better than to make an emotional ruckus.

Ulquiorra enjoyed the music as well as the food like he always would, and though Momo did way harder than before to hide her distress he could see right through it, as transparent as looking through thin glass.

"She's more affected than I thought." She's sad alright, but her smiles also meant that she was enjoying her time eating with him. They didn't talk, but hanging out together in one place was enough.

Soon enough they had to go but Momo was very full from all the food, drinks and desserts that equated to almost $300. Ulquiorra didn't care, since he was a very thrifty man himself.

As long as she felt okay with everything and had a smile, it didn't matter.

* * *

Two weeks went by and she worked as usual while he would study, and both would take care of the house together or at different times if busy. Things were getting a little better.

But then...

Momo felt her womanhood heating up every night but she tried to control her urges to touch it. Somehow, and all of a sudden, she felt the need for sexual contact. But how? She didn't do anything and thought she was already past having sex.

It had been a few months now since she was more focused on her child. What made her lust for it again?

While squirming and wiggling her feet around the bed, she tried to fight of the sensation that she surely didn't want to come back to her anymore. "_What's going on with my body?_"

"Hmm... unn... ahh.. gh..."

She looked at the time, and the hand pointed at midnight. Surely everybody would be asleep. Except...

Taking her chances, she grabbed a few of the money she earned in her job, fixed the bed, changed into some thin clothes and left the house without making any noise. It went against all the rules for herself which she made up, but her body's yearning was too much to get rid off.

It always bothered her in her sleep, and if the only way to shut it up was to get it on with someone else, then she would do it just once.

* * *

"Ah! Yo, Hinamori-chan!" Inoue called. She, like Momo, is a prostitute but she's still doing the same job. She may look like a teen, but she's very much 21 by now while Momo was just 5 years younger.

Many know her for her strange fetish for letting men lick food off her before they have sex, or all the sex devices that she keeps in her room and would use during her services or even her free time when she felt like it.

The latter weakly waved back, and the orangette immediately noticed the weird enlargement of her stomach. "Wha... you're...?" Momo nodded before her friend would say anymore. "But I'd rather not explain the whole thing."

"Sure. Why are you here?"

"Uhh... you have to keep this between just the both of us. But... I don't know. I may be in this phase where pregnant women like me... desire..."

"Sexual contact?" Shocked, she was but she nodded in agreement. "How would you know?"

"I could still remember a little of my Biology before my brother died." Both looked at each other with sadness and mutual understanding. They lost the people important to them, and they chose prostitution as their way of surviving.

"Well, could I borrow some of your items? I'll pay." She immediately showed all the money she brought with her, and Inoue only grabbed 20 bucks. "I'll just take this and you can go. But don't forget to clean them once you're finished. And don't use all of them either."

Without a doubt, Hinamori thanked her and dashed inside her small house that was pretty shabby but she saw worse. Being there before once, she already memorized where each device would be.

She opened a drawer and took out a long vibrating dildo, and immediately rested on Inoue's bed. Taking off her clothes and her panties to build up the heat, she first grabbed her round chest and teased herself by pinching and pulling on the pink buds.

"Hmm... ngh..." She let the air touch her mound when she widened her legs further, reflexively thrusting her hips up and down.

When she had enough, she started to rub the tip of the sex toy against her entrance, and slowly pushed it in.

* * *

It took a while until she was finished with what she wanted to do. But though her body felt satisfied, everything else was painful and making her feel more wretched than trash.

"_What... what's happening to me?_" Her mind was hurting her, telling her that she made a big mistake. She chose to stop all this, for the sake of the child that she already loved and wanted to take care of like a normal mother.

She covered her whole face that started to become drenched in cold tears. "_I don't want this. I don't want my child to know what a horrible person I am._"

If there was only one thing that kept her from crying even worse, it was that Ulquiorra was not there to see it. When they held hands as she told her the truth a fortnight ago, she felt something in there, at that time.

Something that was almost like... pain.

And thinking of him at that moment, guilt tugged at her and she didn't know why. It was something she couldn't put a finger on, but she just made a mess of herself right now and she felt so pathetic.

"_What am I thinking?_" With a small but kind goodbye to Inoue, she ran away from the place and back to the house. She was very upset, but she still remembered to not make a single noise and wake Ulquiorra up.

The whole guilt stabbed through her like a cold, sharp knife and more tears fell, like a waterfall that would never dry up.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took a while. I had to make the story for this chapter then write it up. And sorry I made Hinamori do lemon stuff again, but I needed drama for the story. Thanks LilynetteG for reviewing, and I'm glad you loved the story.**


End file.
